Looks
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: A little bit I wrote before class about the people of Storybrooke not necessarily being adoring fans of Killian. (pirate)


Henry hates for her to pick him up, but it is Storybrooke and letting him walk home alone is out of the question. Most days, Killian meets him at the school gates and accompanies him to her front door. But today is bright and warm and a balmy breeze is drifting from the starts of summer through the slowly defrosting winter air, and she can't help slipping out the front doors of the station and putting her phone to vibrate.

She approaches lazily and feels a smile tug at her lips when she catches sight of her pirate's ruffled, dark hair. He stands apart from the other parents, waiting for their own children and it is not until her eyes find the group that white hot frustration blooms in the depths of her stomach. They stand huddled _obviously _away from him, watching him with wary eyes that he tactfully avoids with glances at his feet.

He peers momentarily upward when he hears her approach, and his soft expression transforms right in front of her eyes, smile lighting up his face like a goddamn sunrise.

She cannot stop her own lips from smiling back.

"Could not refrain from seeing me a moment longer, Swan?" He prods, and she rolls her eyes as she closes the two strides between them, slipping her fingers down his arm till she reaches the end of his hook that he has tucked hidden in the folds of his jacket.

Her heart gives another angry thud.

"Something like that," she answers softly, tugging the hook from its hiding place and tangling her fingers loosely around the chilly metal, before leaning forward and brushing her lips to his.

He shifts uncomfortably, but his expression does not change.

She does not let go of the hook.

xxxx

"How do you stand the way they look at you?"

She speaks softly as they move away from the school. Henry is at least five excited paces ahead of them, chatting animatedly with his friend who is a girl but no, mom, not his _girlfriend _(followed by aggressive huffs and bright red cheeks and yes, he is certainly her son).

"Hmm?"

She glances sideways, catching the slightest glimmer of conflict within the blue of his eyes before he smiles, masking the sadness beneath a layer of glimmering confidence.

"They are all quite jealous that I am who won your heart, eh?" He smirks, and she scoffs.

"I'm serious, Killian. Are they like that every day?"

She does not miss the way he tenses beside her. She takes a heavy breath, pulling him to a stop.

"You've done so much for them."

He is looking at his feet again, reaching up to scratch behind his ear and that is the absolute _final _straw as she drops his hook and turns on her heels set on giving every last _one _of them a piece of her mind.

"Swan!"

He catches her wrist and she stops, swallowing hard.

"I'm done with this _shit_, Killian! You're my _boyfriend, _and you deserve all the respect that you've worked your ass off to earn."

A tense silence falls between them, until he drops her wrist and slowly his expression softens, warmth settling carefully into his eyes.

"Do you truly believe I care what they think, Emma?"

When she doesn't answer, he reaches to brush his calloused fingers across her cheek, brushing hair behind her ear with the loose gentility that she absolutely adores.

"All I am concerned with, darling, is what you think."

A pleasant chill tingles through her when he brushes his lips across her forehead.

"Don't you want a friend?"

He touches his nose lovingly to hers, smile warming the lines of his face.

"You are my friend, are you not?"

Her eyes flutter closed as he runs his fingers gently up her arm, and she breaths sharply.

"Yes, but—"

"I am not a man who thirsts for company, love. I have spent most of my life alone. Having you is all I will ever need."

His voice is steady and sincere and when his fingers play at her palm she tangles them into her own.

"Okay."

"Are you guys coming!?" Henry's voice is good-naturedly perturbed and she glances sideways to see he and his not-girlfriend already halfway down the street.

"We'd best keep up," Killian smiles, giving her hand the lightest squeeze, "Wouldn't want the lad's lady to think badly of us."

She smirked playfully, glancing to make sure Henry is moving forward again before drifting closer to Killian's slightly parted lips.

"I thought you didn't care what anyone else thinks?" She breathes, watching as his smile flickers wider.

(He stays over the night, and when she wakes him in the morning with soft kisses and hot breakfast and the suggestion he join her at the station, it _certainly _isn't to show Storybrooke his commitment to them).

(But it definitely will not hurt).


End file.
